


little leader

by feygrim



Category: BTOB
Genre: Age Play, Angst, BTO6 are caretakers, But mostly fluff dont worry, Fluff, Little Seo Eunkwang, M/M, Most of it will be, Non-Sexual Age Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Being a leader can be stressful and difficult, and if you looked at Seo Eunkwang, you would wonder how he manages to stay so sunny and upbeat. But he has a special way of relieving his stress.





	1. good morning, little leader

Hyunsik was being poked repeatedly, with whispers of his name in his ear. "SikSik!" A voice whispered. A voice he recognized. And when he turned in his bed, opening his sleep heavy eyes, sure enough there was Eunkwang knelt in front of him. 

 

"'M sorry I woke you up but, but, um..." Eunkwang faltered, fidgeting and looking down.

 

Hyunsik slowly smiled, recognizing what the older man wanted. It had been a while since Eunkwang's last lapse into his Little space. "Does Kwangie want my help making a fort?"

 

Eunkwang nodded eagerly. His body seemed to let go of that last bit of tension he had, and he broke out into a wide grin. "Yes, please!" Ilhoon groaned and rolled around in his sleep, making Eunkwang startle and realize he was too loud. He got so excitable in his Little space, he was even louder than when he was Big. "Yes, please," he whispered, giggling. 

 

Hyunsik grinned too, endeared by how cute Eunkwang was. He sat up in his bed, stretching and shaking his head to get the sleep out. "Let's go then." He held his hand out for Eunkwang to take. He loved how small Eunkwang's hands were and how perfectly they fit in his. He didn't want to let go when they reached the living room but they had to separate to make the fort. He chuckled when Eunkwang whined, knowing the little one didn’t want him to let go either. "How about you get the blankets?" 

 

Eunkwang pouted but nodded. He grabbed the blankets from the corner where they were folded, trying to hold them all but ultimately failing, some dragging behind him as he walked. "Got some!"

 

"Good boy," Hyunsik said, ruffling his hair. "But remember, we have to be quiet, okay?"

 

The “fort” was simple, wide enough for two people to fit inside, with blankets draped over it and inside it for extra comfort. 

 

Eunkwang nodded seriously like Hyunsik gave him a very important mission. He whispered, "Yes SikSik." Hyunsik grinned and kissed Eunkwang on the forehead, endeared by his cuteness. Eunkwang giggled and blushed.

 

The “fort” was simple, wide enough for two people to fit inside, with blankets draped over it and inside it for extra comfort. Eunkwang happily crawled inside and waited for Hyunsik to get in as well so he could lean against the gentle giant. 

 

"Tada! All done, you did such a good job helping, Eunkwang."

 

Eunkwang glowed at the praise. He crawled into the fort, making space for Hyunsik but he just knelt in front of him. "You're not going with me?" Eunkwang asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. 

 

"I have to get some things for you and wake Minhyuk up. He'll make you a nice breakfast. How does that sound?"

 

Eunkwang pouted but nodded. Daddy and breakfast sounded really nice. "SikSik will be back, right?"

 

"I'll be back quick, Kwangie, don't worry." And he made good on his promise, returning with Eunkwang's favorite penguin plushie and a pastel pink pig onesie. Eunkwang made a happy noise when he saw the items in Hyunsik's arms, making grabbing motions with his hands. "Do you want help putting the onesie on, baby?"

 

Eunkwang nodded. He felt so cared for when one of the members helped him dress. Hyunsik was so gentle, he relaxed even further under his touch. He pulled the hoodie up once the onesie was all buttoned up, crawling back into the fort with Hyunsik. "Oink oink!" 

 

“Too cute! I could just eat you up!” Hyunsik cooed.  

 

Minhyuk strode into the living room quietly but loud enough that Eunkwang could hear. Eunkwang got scared easily and the goal of his Little space was to relax, not be terrified and stressed.  He knelt before the fort to announce his entrance. "Knock knock!"

 

Eunkwang giggled. "Who is it~?" 

 

"I'm a hungry wolf and I heard there was a cute piggie inside this fort, just ready to be eaten." Minhyuk faked a growl and put his hands up as if they were claws. "Let me in or I'll blow your fort down!" 

 

Eunkwang squealed and shook his head, holding his stuffie close. He knew it was his Daddy but his voice trembled anyway. His imagination was stronger than his logic. "No wolves allowed!" 

 

"Oh. Okay, I'll leave then." Minhyuk faked a turn then lunged back into the fort, kissing Eunkwang all over his face and neck. He ran his fingers all over Eunkwang's body, finding his ticklish spots with ease. "Nom nom nom nom! What an adorable piggie I'm having for breakfast!"

 

Eunkwang giggled and squealed, twisting his body to try and escape the tickling. "St-stop, da-da-daaaaaddddyyy!! SikSik!" Tears were starting to form in Eunkwang’s eyes from the force of his laughter. 

 

“You should let up, Minhyuk,” Hyunsik scolded, though his amused smile showed he felt differently.

 

"Sorry Kwangie," Minhyuk giggled, kissing Eunkwang on the nose. He played with the ears on Eunkwang's hood instead. "What does our piggie want to eat for breakfast today?" 

 

Eunkwang hummed, thinking about it. “Eggs! Egg rolls!” 

 

“And some bacon too?” Minhyuk teased.

 

“Not funny,” Eunkwang huffed. Hyunsik snickered. 

 

Minhyuk pouted. “Alright, alright, I’ll go do something I’m good at then. I’ll make our Kwangie the best eggs rolls ever! How does that sound?” 

 

“Yay, you’re the best Daddy ever!” 

 

“Of course I am!” Minhyuk said, over his shoulder with a wink. 

 

“Ugh I’m choking on grease here,” Hyunsik said, cringing. Eunkwang laughed. It was going to be a good morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to all who are waiting for the last chapters of BTOB's Puppy! I will finish BTOB's Puppy one day, I promise!!! I'm too busy rn and have major writer's block :((( This series is just random unrelated oneshots that I wrote months ago that I debated about posting so I never got around to actually putting them up until now; I hope you like it! 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want more because I will hopefully start writing again in August when I'm free. 
> 
>    
> The Onesie: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/22/1c/80/221c802873dd86b2d6544e03029ce6cc.jpg  
> The plush: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C7PIPe5W4AENBxu.jpg


	2. little leader after work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for rotting your teeth in advance....i hope you have dental insurance....im sorry again for the terrible joke...

It was a busy but fun day shooting at Weekly Idol. As BTOB piled into the vans, Eunkwang was quiet as he sat in between Sungjae and Hyunsik in the back. But then his mouth pulled into a goofy grin and he giggled, “I want to spin again!” 

 

Hyunsik and Sungjae looked down at Eunkwang, startled, then realized that Eunkwang was in Little space. They silently beckoned to Changsub and Peniel in the middle to alert them. The two exchanged glances and nodded in understanding.

 

"Oh~? Was it that fun? You looked really dizzy, Kwang-ah," Hyunsik said. He brought a hand up to pet Eunkwang's nape, knowing it calmed the bubbly man down.

 

"That was the fun part!" Eunkwang chirped. He leaned in instinctively to Hyunsik's touch.

 

Sungjae laughed. "Okay, how about I spin you once more when we get home. Just once, I think you've had enough spinning for today." 

 

Eunkwang beamed and hugged Sungjae in excitement. He had the best caregivers in the world! "Thaaaank yoooouuuuu!" Sungjae kissed the top of Eunkwang's head, taking over his petting. Excited humming soon turned into slow, steady breathing, exhaustion taking over and pulling Eunkwang into slumber. 

 

"Aw, I'm jealous," Hyunsik whined. "He's so cute. I want him to sleep him in my lap."

 

"I can't help it if I'm his favorite. Get Sami to sleep in your lap," Sungjae teased, sticking his tongue out. 

 

"Hey, if your cat likes me more than you, then that says something about you," Hyunsik teased back.

 

"You both are wrong, Sami likes me the best," Changsub interjected.

 

Peniel rolled his eyes at the bickering. Better to have a dog, he figured, they don't make you second guess who they love more. He looked back at Eunkwang, a soft smile gracing his face. Or better to have a sweet leader who has more than enough love to equally share. 


	3. little leader wants to change pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to bringing up bad memories for the sake of angst in my fic, I just couldn't let go of this idea in my head ;w; I promise it'll quickly go back to fluff again! And maybe smut if none of yall are adverse to the idea :3c
> 
> And for those who are unaware of the SBS Gayo Daejeon incident: https://onehallyu.com/topic/264511-naver-sbs-%E2%80%98gayo-daejeon%E2%80%99-hurt-btob-twice/

The mood has never been sadder since the SBS Gayo Daejeon incident. Eunkwang hated seeing how affected his members were by it. And he couldn’t help but feel that it was his fault somehow. He failed them as a leader. A leader should be strong and serious and take care of their members. Not prone to acting like a little kid whenever he got stressed and being dependent on them. 

 

He was disgusted with himself. He couldn’t be Little anymore, not when his members needed him to step up. Getting rid of all his Little stuff was the first step. He piled up all his cute clothes, his onesies, coloring books, and children’s books, everything he played with as a Little, and boxed it up. Even if he couldn’t use it, he would donate it to children who were the appropriate age for these things. He picked up one of his favorite onesies, bright pink with a pig’s face on the hoodie, and stared at it a moment forlornly, caressing the soft fabric.  

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

Eunkwang spun around, startled. “Ah, Ilhoon, you scared me.” He looked at all the stuff before him then back at Ilhoon, sheepishly. He couldn’t help feel a tinge of guilt. He usually told his members everything, always honest with them, but for some reason he felt like keeping this decision to himself. “I’m just..cleaning. We’re going into the new year and getting rid of stuff you don’t need anymore is important to start the new year right.” Right, he couldn’t be selfish anymore. This was for his members, his family, and he couldn’t let them down. He folded up the onesie and put it in the box. 

 

Ilhoon sat down on the small empty space left on the bed. His eyes gave a cursory glance at all the stuff spread out, his eyebrows slowly raising. “But this is all your Little stuff. Why are you throwing it all away?”

 

Eunkwang cleared his throat, flustered. “I’m not! I’m donating it. I have too much stuff anyway. I’m sure there are kids who would love to have some of my stuff.  _ Actual  _ children who  _ need  _ all this stuff.”  

 

“Even your favorite onesie?” Ilhoon reached into the box and held up the pink onesie, soft and worn from multiple use.

 

“Oh! Why is that there?” Eunkwang grabbed the onesie out of Ilhoon’s hand, laughing awkwardly. “Of course I’ll keep that.” Ilhoon’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, watching Eunkwang pack things for a while before leaving. Eunkwang let out a breath, relieved that Ilhoon didn’t ask any more questions. Maybe he should tell the others though….Eunkwang shook his head, dispelling the thought as quickly as it came. He needed to show initiative and strength, talking to them would show his weakness. He already let them down enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks flying rotten tomatoes* I HATE MYSELF TOO IF THAT HELPS I TEARED UP WRITING THIS T^T


	4. little leader wants to change pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been a while since the last update and i apologize ;w;

Weeks passed after that, with Eunkwang acting as his usual cheerful self, trying to keep everyone’s spirits up. The start of the new year was always busy for the group even though they weren’t doing promotions. Sungjae was practicing lines for a new drama he was going to star in. Changsub was helping him with that as a way to learn to act and practicing his singing. Hyunsik and Ilhoon and Peniel were constantly in the studio, composing and writing and brainstorming with their producers for future releases. Minhyuk was practicing his rap and doing daily workouts, trying to keep up with all the new young, bright, healthy rookies that were entering the industry. Eunkwang was busy himself, practicing his piano skills and his singing, plus talking with the company about going on more variety shows. 

 

They were all working hard to promote BTOB better. And Eunkwang was there, cheering them on, encouraging them when they were down, or just listening to their troubles. He had made a resolution. He would be the perfect leader. 

 

But his act wasn’t fooling his members in the slightest. Ilhoon had already told them about Eunkwang’s decision to give away his Little stuff, told them to watch Eunkwang closely because something felt off. 

 

(“What do you mean something feels off?” Minhyuk asked sharply. “Just cause Eunkwang gave away some of his stuff to charity, doesn’t mean there is something wrong with him.” 

 

“Charity is a real thing, Ilhoon,” Peniel said, mockingly gentle. “We all can’t be dressed in expensive suits.” Sungjae and Changsub snickered.

 

“Fuck you. Look, that’s the thing, I don’t know! He just seemed so….sad...like he was close to crying. But not like he was sad to give away his stuff, it seemed deeper than that.” Ilhoon shrugged, frustrated that he couldn’t express what he saw and heard that well. “Something was off with him, but I don’t know if it was a one time thing or something we should be concerned about, so let’s just watch him.” 

 

The group shared looks, all with high degrees of worry and concern. Eunkwang was quite literally their sun, the center that they all orbited around, and if that sun stopped shining, they would all go with it. The thought that Eunkwang was struggling in some capacity, without the help of the rest of the group, troubled them deeply. 

 

“Is this because of what happened at SBS Gayo Daejeon….?” Hyunsik mused quietly, but it was meant for everyone to hear. Everyone tensed up at the mention of the incident and sent cautious glances at Hyunsik. “I just mean...he’s been acting super cheerful lately, and you all saw how he looked during the interview, how sad he looked, so he might just be playing an act for us. We all talked about, saying we wouldn’t let it affect us, and that we could keep working harder but….what if it really got him down?” 

 

Changsub cursed. The feeling was mutual among the group and it was silent for a moment as everyone cycled through their thoughts.

 

“We’re all just speculating now though; We don’t really know what’s going on, we have to talk to him,” Peniel said. “Group meeting?” 

 

Minhyuk grimaced. “We don’t have time for a group meeting, we barely have time to talk like this, not with our current schedule. We have to wait for a good time, and like Ilhoon said, we have to watch him. Agreed?”

 

“Agreed,” the group said in unison. ) 


	5. little leader wants to change pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it PHYSICALLY HURT to write this T^T but yay its done and we can go back to fluff!!

Eunkwang didn’t look up as the the rest of the group gathered around him. A group meeting so suddenly didn’t forebode well. And usually he was the one who called the group meetings, as he was the leader after all. He was supposed to be the leader. So he stretched his lips into a smile and looked at his group. “A group meeting, uh oh, is someone in trouble? Why do you all look serious? Is someone hurt? You all look healthy to me. Especially you, Minhyuk, those workouts are going great!” He reached out and felt the rapper’s arm muscles with exaggerated awe and fascination. No one laughed or even smiled. Eunkwang’s expression fell at the sight of his group looking so serious. “.....Okay, something must be really wrong if this is affecting the whole group. Well, this place is a safe space and if something is troubling you, then you can speak freely without any judgement. You all know that. I’ll do my best to help in any way I can. So please tell what’s wrong.”

 

The group shared glances, with all their eyes finally resting on Minhyuk to signal him as the first to break the ice. “Eunkwang...it’s you that is troubling us,” Minhyuk said. “Why are you giving away all your stuff? You’ve been acting awfully cheery of late, which isn’t bad, but it seems like you’re pushing yourself to act happier, instead of actually being happy. Are they connected? You can share everything with us, you know that right? Don’t keep things from us. We want to be there for you.”

 

Eunkwang trembled, resisting the urge to spill everything at the sound of Minhyuk’s low, gentle voice. He gained composure, reminding himself to be Big and ease his member’s worries. That’s what a great leader would do.“Why are you worried? Nothing’s wrong. Don’t make that face, Minhyuk, everything’s okay.” He took Minhyuk’s hands in his, softly smiling. “You don’t have to worry about anything. I just wanted to donate some of my things. I’m not giving it all away. And I am happy! Why shouldn’t I be? I always get to be with the people I love.”

 

Minhyuk pursed his lip, looking utterly unconvinced. None of the others seem to be buying his story either.

 

Sungjae spoke up.  “Is this...Is this because of what happened at SBS Gayo? You were reassuring us but no one ever reassured you. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Eunkwang crumbled when Sungjae mentioned the incident that he wanted to completely forget about. “No,” he whispered, shaking his head. A voice inside him told him to spill everything, to cry and climb into his caregiver’s arms-No-He needed to be Big!

 

“Why?” Hyunsik asked. “Kwangie, please…” It hurt to see how quickly Eunkwang changed from the happy act to show the reality of his inner feelings.  This was a bigger problem than they all thought.

 

The use of his Little nickname didn’t help. His members didn’t see him as a leader obviously, they only saw him as a baby, someone to be coddled. This needed to change. _He_ needed to change. Eunkwang’s resolve completely broke in the face of his members’ warmth and concern. “Be-be-because! ‘M not a good leader! And I’m always depending you all when it should be the other way around! A leader shouldn’t like all this kid stuff! A leader shouldn’t act like a baby every time they get stressed! A leader is supposed to take care of their members, not the other way around! I need to do better for you guys!”

 

Everyone looked at him in shock, speechless as they processed his words.

 

“That time at SBS Gayo proved it….I need to step up and do better for you all, for BTOB.” Eunkwang let out a huge breath, shaking with the force of his troubles being let out. He sniffed and wiped at his face angrily. A leader shouldn’t show weakness. He dared to look up at the others and cursed inwardly as he realized what he just did. They all sported different expressions, he’s never seen Hyunsk and Changsub look so serious, Sungjae looked angry (angry at him?), Ilhoon and Minhyuk looked sad, and Peniel looked like he was ready to cry himself. Oh god, this was exactly the opposite of what he wanted. He didn’t want them to look like this, he didn’t want to worry them. This is why he wasn’t fit to be their leader. Tears fell down his face faster than he could stop them. The dam broke and he couldn’t do anything to stop the flood. “I’m sorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry--”

 

Warmth wrapped around him, his face falling into someone’s chest, muffling his apologies until he lost breath and couldn’t continue. But he could still cry, sobs shaking his whole body, and it hurt, but he couldn’t stop.  “We’re here for you, it’s okay, we’re here,” a voice softly whispered. He couldn’t tell whose it was at the moment, but it eased him nonetheless. They didn’t leave him like he thought he would. All of them were still here. “We’re here.”

 

“You’re our leader, nothing is going to change that,” Sungjae said.

 

“We’re not just your caregivers, Eunkwang, we’re your friends, your family," Changsub said.

 

“We love you, you idiot,” Ilhoon huffed.

 

“Ilhoon!” Minhyuk hissed.

 

Eunkwang just laughed, couldn’t help but laugh at Ilhoon’s sincere if clumsy confession. It had been a while since he really laughed. His arms held in front of him, his shoulders moving up and down, his eyes scrunched close. His laughter was full of unbridled joy. He really was an idiot.

 

“Oh thank god, I am so happy you stopped crying. You have such an ugly crying face. Your laughing face is so much cuter,” Peniel commented. He reached out and wiped Eunkwang’s snot-and-tear-covered face with his sleeve. “There, much better.” Eunkwang made an ugly face at him, and Peniel laughed. Which started everyone laughing, including Eunkwang.


	6. little leader plays with: changsub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changsub and Eunkwang discussed the scene before engaging in any sexual acts; Eunkwang was stressed so it was decided Changsub would lead the scene completely so Eunkwang could relax and let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every scene involving sexual stuff is discussed by characters beforehand to make sure both parties know what they want to do and what they don't want to do; Safewords are always acknowledged so anyone can back out :)

Eunkwang woke up slowly, stretching languidly before he glanced at his alarm clock and seeing the time, he gasped and shot out of bed. He raced to the nearest bedroom, Changsub’s, knocking frantically on the door. “Wake up, we’re late!” The door swung open to reveal Changsub in boxers and an old t-shirt, puffy eyes glaring at Eunkwang.

“What the fuck--?”

“We’re late, Changsub! Have you seen what time it is?! We’ll be lucky if the manager doesn’t kill us! Get ready while I wake the others!” Eunkwang turned to go to Sungjae’s and Hyunsik’s rooms, but he couldn’t move forward with something holding onto his arm. He looked back. “Changsub! Let go!” The sleepy man had a surprisingly strong grip.

“Calm down, Eunkwang; We finished our promotions already, remember?” Changsub huffed, amused at the way Eunkwang wilted with realization. “Ugh what time is it? Do you have an internal alarm or what? God, waking up before noon on off days should be a crime.”

Eunkwang blushed. “S-sorry, Changsub. I guess I’m still in work mode.”

“Of course you are. You’re the hardest working out of all of us. Poor leader~” Changsub ruffled his hair, giggling when Eunkwang pouted. “I think I know what can get rid of that stress. But let me get ready, then we’ll talk.” Eunkwang knew exactly what the younger man was referring to and he found himself breathing a little faster, his body reacting faster than his brain. He needed to get ready too.

                                              ♡                    ♡                    ♡                    ♡                    ♡                    ♡                    ♡     

Eunkwang squealed as Changsub nipped at his fingers, careful not to actually bite them. He caught his middle finger between his teeth, making growling noises and shaking his head. "Yummy little piggie!"

Eunkwang breathed out, eyes widening with curiosity. He pressed his finger down on Changsub's tongue, squeaking when the muscle moved and licked at his finger. His eyes snapped up, finding Changsub's gaze much darker and heavier than before. He whimpered as Changsub wrapped his lips around his finger and sucked, pulling back until Eunkwang's finger popped out of his mouth. A practically overwhelming wave of heat ran across his body that made him shudder.

".....Kwangie, do you want to play?" Changsub asked.

Eunkwang nodded his head rapidly. He opened his mouth but all that would come out was a squeaky “Yes!”

Changsub smiled at Eunkwang's excited state, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "What's your safeword?"

"Escape!" Eunkwang squirmed on Changsub's lap, wanting to quickly move on to the fun part.

But Changsub kept it slow, knowing he was frustrating the boy but he couldn’t help it. Eunkwang looked adorable when he was flustered and eager. “What does our little piggie want to do?” Changsub asked, kissing the tips of Eunkwang’s fingers. “How should we play?”

Eunkwang stared, flustered at the sudden question. There were a lot of things they could do, but his mind went blank at being given the responsibility over their next move. “I-I don’t know,” he whined. Did that mean they wouldn’t be able to play?

Changsub realized his error. “Aw I’m sorry, baby. I like teasing you too much.” He kissed his forehead in apology, then leaned back to think. Eunkwang just sat primly on his lap, waiting so cutely, and Changsub thought of the perfect idea. “How about this, hold onto my shoulders, yup like that, baby boy, good job. Just a little adjusting, there. Now rock your hips, like this.” He held Eunkwang’s hips, directing his movements so they set up a slow, steady pace. Slower than his cock would have liked it, but he didn’t want to overwhelm the Little. “You feel that?”

A soft whimper escaped Eunkwang as he nodded. He could feel Changsub’s hardness against him, delicious friction building up between them.

“You have to answer me, baby,” Changsub said gently. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes!” His voice squeaked and he blushed at the embarrassing noise he made.

“Cute,” Changsub cooed. “Just keep going like that, Kwangie. I’ll make you feel even better.” He reached under his pillow until he grabbed what he was looking for. Eunkwang watched curiously, eyes wide open, as he poured a gel-like liquid onto his fingers. The butt flap was easy to open, being attached by velcro, and his middle finger circled Eunkwang’s rim, spreading the lube.

Eunkwang gasped at the new sensation. “Cold!” he whined. “Subbie, it’s dirty down there….”

“Sorry, Kwangie,” Changsub hummed. “Want me to stop? I promise it’ll feel real good real soon but if you’re feeling uncomfortable, we can stop.”

“No,” Eunkwang said, shaking his head. His curiousity was winning over his embarrassment over Changsub touching one of the most private places on his body. Would it really feel that good? “You promise?”

Changsub kissed the pout off of Eunkwang’s lips, until the boy giggled and kissed him back. “I’m going to keep going, Kwangie. You have to relax for me okay? Just keep moving your hips and focus on that.” Eunkwang tried to do just that, clinging onto Changsub’s shoulders as he circled his hips. “Good boy. Here we go.” He slowly pushed just the tip of his index finger inside Eunkwang. It was a tight fit, but after Eunkwang got used to the intrusion and relaxed, he pushed in more and more, adding more lube each time, until all of his finger was inside Eunkwang. “You’re so warm and wet, baby boy. How does it feel?”

“Weird,” Eunkwang whined. He squirmed a little but ultimately stayed relaxed, trusting in Changsub. It didn’t feel good yet but Changsub promised it would.

“I’m gonna start moving now, tell me when I hit your sweet spot,” Changsub said, dropping a kiss on Eunkwang’s nose.

“Sweet spot?” Eunkwang shivered as Changsub’s finger thrusted in and out of him. Sloppy wet sounds made his ears flush red and his head dizzy. He rested his head on Changsub’s shoulders, too wound up to keep moving his hips. He squealed and tightened his hold around Changsub’s shoulders when an electrifying shot of pleasure went down his back, making his knees shake.

“There it is. You okay there, baby boy?” Changsub asked, chuckling. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Y-yes!” Eunkwang moaned. “..Mo..more please...Subbie.”

“Anything for you, princess,” Changsub said. Alternating between finger-fucking Eunkwang and rubbing his prostate, the little was melting in his lap. He laid down, propping Eunkwang up with a pillow set on his knees. As if on cue, Eunkwang started to hump the pillow like a desperate bunny.

“G-gonna come, S-subbie!” Eunkwang mumbled, sniffling. His hands squeezed Changsub’s shoulders, clinging on as if letting go would end his dear life.

“Mmm, it’s okay, I got you, baby boy; Let go,” Changsub said softly. He rubbed Eunkwang’s prostate until the boy hiccuped out a sob and came onto the pillow, arms and legs splayed out and twitching. He pulled his finger out slowly and turned them both to their sides, petting Eunkwang until the boy stopped shaking. “Kwangie, you were so so good for me. How do you feel?”

“Thirsty,” Eunkwang whispered. Changsub sat up but Eunkwang grabbed his wrist, shaking his head frantically. “L-later, want to cuddle now.” He wasn’t one for demanding things but the little was super needy for intimate touch after intense play.

Changsub laughed and kissed Eunkwang on the forehead as he laid back down. “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that this smut chapter is longer than any of the other chapters in this series................ ^x^;;;;;
> 
> aaaaaannnyywwaaayy tell me what ya think, if you want more or less, or just suggest what i should write next! sadly im not a treasure trove of ideas, and i do want to continue this series, so pls comment below or message me on @btobnsfw!


	7. little leader plays with: sungjae (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjae likes it when little!Eunkwang calls him hyung..maybe a bit too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me about kwangjae @btobnsfw

Eunkwang hummed as he plopped on the couch, letting out a relieved sigh. It was a long day but a good one. Being an MC with Sungjae was especially fun and he got to wear such a cute sweater. It was pink and soft. His little side wanted it so bad he almost begged the stylist to let him keep it. And now he was home, able to let that side of him free.

"You really like that song," Sungjae said, sitting next to Eunkwang.

Eunkwang turned his head to smile at his favorite (ssshh don't tell Daddy) caretaker. "Hmm? Which song?"

"Likey. The new Twice song."

"Oh! I didn't know I was humming it even! It's so catchy it's stuck in my head. A good song, I like it a lot!" He giggled. "Me likey, likey, likey!" He did the dance gestures cutely, wiggling his hands in Sungjae's face.

Sungjae snorted and shook his head but he couldn't help but smile at Eunkwang's playfulness. Cute things always triggered Eunkwang's Little self, especially girl group songs. And he didn't miss Eunkwang's obvious longing for that pink sweater. He made a note to himself to get that sweater for Eunkwang. “How do you feel right now?”

“Mmm, tired.” He laid down, resting his head on Sungjae’s lap and took Sungjae’s hand to play with, smiling up at Sungjae. “And hungry. Feed me, hyung.”

Sungjae’s ears went pink at the use of honorifics. He should be used to Eunkwang in his little state, treating him as if he was older but it still got a reaction out of him. He didn’t exactly hate it…he just would never admit he liked it. A lot. “What do you want to eat?”

Eunkwang didn’t take long to think about what he wanted. “Black bean noodles! Please, please, pleeeaaassseee, hyung!!”

“Alright, you’ve worked hard today so I’ll order out tonight,” Sungjae replied. He was rewarded with a cheer and a hug. “I can’t order if you don’t let go of me.”

“You’re the best, hyung!” Eunkwang let go but stayed in Sungjae’s lap.

“What’s this I hear about ordering out? Get sweet and sour pork too,” Changsub said as he entered the living room. He was rubbing his eyes, still a bit sleepy from his nap.

“Subbie!” Eunkwang turned to greet him but didn’t get out of Sungjae’s lap. He giggled when Changsub made a funny face at him as he settled down next to them.

“Get your own sweet and sour pork. This is for Eunkwang,” Sungjae retorted. “He’s worked hard today.” Eunkwang ducked his head as he smiled, shy at hearing Sungjae compliment him in front of someone else, even if that person was just Subbie. He felt so proud when his hyung complimented him though.

“Hey, I worked hard too,” Changsub protested. Sungjae ignored him as he made the call to their favorite Chinese restaurant. The older man turned his attention to Eunkwang, pulling his bottom lip into an exaggerated pout. “Isn’t hyung so mean?”

Eunkwang leaned in and whispered, cupping his hands so they covered his mouth. “Don’t worry, I’ll share some of mine with you.”

“Oh really? You’re so sweet unlike your mean older brother.” Changsub kissed Eunkwang on the nose.

Eunkwang shook his head. “Sungjae hyung isn’t mean, he just loves Eunkwang a lot so he is super nice to Eunkwang! And, and Kwangie loves hyung a lot too!”

Changsub glanced up at Sungjae, whose ears were getting redder by the minute, and smirked. “Is that so? Well then, I take it back. I appreciate you treating us, _hyung_.” He chuckled at the glare Sungjae sent him. “We should go wash our hands before the food comes, Kwangie. Come on.” He takes Eunkwang’s hand to lead him to the bathroom.

Eunkwang gets off the couch and grabs Sungjae’s hand, tugging lightly. “Hyung, you too!”

Changsub’s smirk got wider. “Yeah, you too, _hyung_.”

Sungjae decided the best plan was to ignore him and did so until Eunkwang was occupied with watching a cartoon on TV while waiting for the delivery. It was rather cute how absorbed he was into the show. “What are you doing?” he murmured.

Changsub widened his eyes, trying to look like the poster boy of innocence. “What, I’m doing nothing, _hyu_ -”

“Stop calling me that!” he hissed. He looked angry but anyone glancing at his ears could tell he was feeling embarrassed.

“You like it when Eunkwang calls you that though,” Changsub said, feeling only what he could call pure delight. There wasn’t much that could make Sungjae speechless and it was great how Sungjae couldn’t even make a comeback, just silently glaring at him and rubbing his ears. “Why are you so embarrassed by it? You always love looking after Eunkwang, Big or Little.”

Sungjae squirmed uncomfortably, warring internally over whether he should say anything or not. Luckily he was saved from making a decision by the delivery guy ringing the doorbell. He got up to get the door, with an excited Eunkwang in tow. “Here, carry the side dishes. Be careful, okay?”

“Yes, hyung!” Eunkwang was happy at being given such an important task but he tried to contain his happiness in favor of carrying out his mission. His reward was well worth it: Sungjae smiled and patted his head!

Changsub sat at the table, giving up his interrogation in favor of ripping the plastic wrap so they could eat. “Want me to mix it for you, Kwangie?”

Eunkwang shook his head. “I can do it!”

“Oh, look who’s a big boy!” Changsub said teasingly. He watched in amusement as Eunkwang used chopsticks to mix the sauce and noodles together with a serious look of concentration.

Sungjae was watching as well and before Eunkwang could pick up his fork to eat, he grabbed the scissors, cutting the noodles into bite-size pieces. He also poured some water into Eunkwang’s plastic cup. “There, you can eat now. Go slowly, don’t choke.”

Eunkwang nodded. “Thank you, hyung!” Sungjae smiled and nodded in response, then focused on eating.

Changsub glanced at Sungjae, who seemed to be going back to ignoring him. Oh well, no point of pushing it. He knew Sungjae would come to terms with how he feels all on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooo sorry!!! i haven't updated this fic in so long i feel bad :(((( but i still love it and i will still write for it when my body and my brain decide to cooperate!
> 
> also i apologize that this is a two parter but the second part will be more...fun :3c so look forward to that!!


	8. little leader plays with: sungjae (part 2)

Sungjae was bored and scrolling through Instagram when he saw it. It was just a random ad but after doing some research, the site seemed legit and he placed the order without a second thought. A voice in his head that sounded a lot like Changsub’s teased him, ‘such a pervert’. He ignored it and clicked on the “confirm order” button defiantly.

 

Express shipping said it would be two days. He could wait that long. It would be worth it to see the look on Eunkwang’s face when he saw his gift. 

 

                                      ♡                    ♡                    ♡                    ♡                    ♡                    ♡                    ♡                

 

Eunkwang was relaxing in his softest pinkest pajamas, hugging his favorite stuffie while watching an animated kids’ show. He was so absorbed in the show, he didn’t even notice Sungjae sitting next to him until he poked him in the side. “Hyuuung, you know I’m ticklish!” Despite his pout, his demeanor brightened up at the side of Sungjae. His attempt to cuddle up to Sungjae failed when he was pulled around to face him, his show muted. “Hyung…?”

 

Sungjae cleared his throat, reaching behind his back and revealing a thin, rectangular gift box wrapped in sky blue paper. “I got something for you. It’s a present.”

 

“For me? What is it?! It’s not even my birthday!” Eunkwang bounced excitedly on the couch. The show and even his favorite stuffie was abandoned in favor of giving all his attention to the the gift box. 

 

“Open it and you’ll find out,” Sungjae laughed. Eunkwang clumsily tore into the wrapping without any more questions, gasping when he opened the box. The look he gave Sungjae was shining with pure glee. It was definitely worth it.

 

“It’s the sweater I wore before! Hyung…..” Eunkwang got up, not letting go of the sweater as he flung himself into Sungjae’s arms. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!”  

 

Sungjae grinned, patting the Little’s back. He felt shy at the amount of gratitude Eunkwang was showing but he was also pleased that he liked his present. “I remember you liked it a lot. Go ahead and try it on. I want to see how you look in it.”

 

Eunkwang pulled away, stripping off his shirt and pants in his excitement. Sungjae laughed as he threw the garments down. Pulling the sweater over his head, Eunkwang sighed with satisfaction as the soft material hugged his skin. The sleeves of course were long enough to cover Eunkwang’s hands so he could do those iconic sweater paws whenever he liked. He grinned at Sungjae and twirled to show off. “I love it!”  He climbed onto Sungjae’s lap, hugging him as tightly as he could. “Thank you, hyung!”

 

Sungjae blushed, dropping a kiss onto Eunkwang’s forehead. Eunkwang looked so damn cute in the sweater! He wondered if there was a limit to Eunkwang’s cuteness but he let go of that train of thought because why wonder about the impossible. “You put that on all by yourself like a big boy. I’m proud of you. Don’t even need your hyung anymore, do you, Kwangie?”

 

“No! I still need you, hyung!” Eunkwang said adamantly, sitting up. “You’re my hyung..I’ll always need you. I like it when you take care of me, hyung.” He put his hands on Sungjae’s cheeks and leaned in for a quick, gentle peck. “So you have to take care of me forever, okay?” He squeezed Sungjae’s face and giggled, now distracted by playing with Sungjae’s face.

 

Sungjae blinked in surprise, speechless at Eunkwang’s response. He was only teasing but Eunkwang seemed to have taken him seriously. The sincerity in his voice and his eyes made Sungjae’s heart swoop up into his throat. Grabbing Eunkwang’s hands and entwining their fingers, he spoke hesitantly, not looking the Little in the eye, “I like...being your hyung. I like...love...taking care of you. I like it when you call me hyung, when you trail after me, when you seek my attention. I like it a lot…maybe too much…” He glanced up then down then up again, feeling shy at being so candid. “If I could be your hyung forever, I would be.” He leaned up for a kiss but this was no gentle peck, he kissed deep and long, putting all his feelings into that moment.

 

“Hyung,” Eunkwang moaned when they broke apart. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were a bit puffy and slick with spit. His body was obviously eager for more as his hips were rocking back and forth, searching for friction. Sungjae smiled and settled closer, grabbing Eunkwang by the hips to set the rhythm, starting off slow so as not to overwhelm the little.

 

“What do you want your hyung to do, Kwangie? Hm? Your hyung will do anything you say,” Sungjae murmured, peppering kisses all over Eunkwang’s neck, making his way up to Eunkwang’s ear and nibbling on it. “Hyungie wants to eat you up right now, you just look so good in that sweater. So fucking cute. Like cotton candy, bet you taste so sweet. But I’ll let you choose today.”

 

Eunkwang jolted and squirmed, feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden heat that coursed through him at the combination of Sungjae’s words and actions. He honestly wanted to take the sweater off but Sungjae seemed to really really like him wearing it.  “Hyung, please! Just, just take care of me…!”

 

Sungjae groaned and his cock twitched. He was glad he was wearing just sweatpants. God, that fucking word really affected him.

 

“Hyung,” Eunkwang whined. He gripped Sungjae’s t-shirt and pulled him into a kiss, sloppy but still effective in expressing his desire. He gasped and giggled as Sungjae lifted him and laid him on the couch on his back. “So strong, hyung.” He smiled shyly and tugged at the hem of his sweater as Sungjae sat up on his knees and just looked at him, want written all over his face. “How do I look, hyung?” he whispered.

 

No wet dream could ever come up with something so perfect as what was in front of Sungjae right now. Eunkwang’s fingers peeked out from under the tassels of the sleeve as his arms lay picturesquely over his head and his cock made a cute little tent in his boxers. A beautiful blush spread across Eunkwang’s cheeks the same color as the giant letter M logo emblazoned on the side of the sweater. “Beautiful…” He murmured. He leaned down and kissed Eunkwang, pulling off his boxers and flinging them away. “Lift your sweater up for me, Kwangie. We don’t want it to get messy now, do we?” Eunkwang nodded quickly, pulling up his sweater all the way to his chin. Sungjae couldn’t help but laugh and kiss him again. “So fucking cute.”

 

Eunkwang shivered and sighed as Sungjae made his way down his body, one sweet kiss at a time. His tongue even made an introduction to his nipples, a new sensation that had Eunkwang arching up off the couch with a moan. “Hyung!”

 

“You like that?” Sungjae grinned triumphantly. He flicked Eunkwang’s right nipple as his tongue worked the left, drawing out more moans from the Little. He could have kept it up for hours until Eunkwang was a shaking mess but he was a man on a mission, he would take care of his “little brother” properly. He continued his soft and gentle descent.

 

“Hyung, yes! I like it so much-oh-oh!” He let go of one handful of sweater to cover his mouth, to cover the embarrassingly loud moan he emitted as Sungjae swallowed down his cock. The feeling of the wet heat that engulfed his cock was indescribable and miles away from the sweet kisses that Sungjae caressed over his hips. “Hyu-ooh! I’m not---!” He shut his eyes as tears sprang up in them, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the surge of electric pleasure coursing through him.

 

Sungjae popped his head up and kissed the inside of Eunkwang’s trembling left thigh. He reached up and grabbed Eunkwang’s hand again, squeezing it to let him know he was still there. “Hyung’s got you, don’t worry, hyung is here.” He dipped his head back down, swirling his tongue around Eunkwang’s cockhead, then sucking as he bobbed his head up and down.

 

Eunkwang couldn’t hold back any longer and he squeezed Sungjae’s hand tightly as he came into his mouth. “Hyung, hyung, hyung!” He cried out, reaching for Sungjae as he came down from the first big wave. He giggled and cooed as Sungjae surged up to meet him, kissing his way back up. A satisfied sigh escaped him as he opened his lips to let Sungjae in, grimacing only at the taste of himself on Sungjae’s tongue. “Bitter,” he murmured, curling up into Sungjae’s warm, enveloping frame. “I love you, hyung.”  

 

Sungjae laughed, feeling giddy. “I love you too, Kwangie.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels good to be writing longer fic again :)


	9. little leader is punished by: hyunsik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I please get a short fic where Little! Eunkwang is being really naughty and Hyunsik has to punish him by denying him an orgasm by fails anyway because his baby is just too cute

"Eunkwang."

  
Eunkwang stiffened at the sternness in Hyunsik's voice. He knew he was being bad but he hoped Hyunsik would let it slide this time. 

"Strip and come here." Hyunsik would not be swayed by the sad pout and bowed head, no sir! He hated having to punish Eunkwang but he wasn't going to go easy this time. 

"I'm sorry," Eunkwang wailed, hating the cold steel that now surrounded his cock. He was allowed to ride his favorite translucent pink dildo but he wasn't allowed to come and his cock ached for release. "Please, I won't do it again, Sikkie! Please let me come!" 

Hyunsik sighed and pet Eunkwang's hair as he knelt in front of Eunkwang. "I'm glad you know what you did is wrong but a punishment is still necessary, baby boy." Frankly, it was taking all his will to not just fuck Eunkwang right then and there. He kissed Eunkwang's forehead. 

Eunkwang whimpered, slowing his pace so he could concentrate and look Hyunsik in the eyes. "Can I ride you at least? I want Sikkie's cock. Even if..even if I don't get to come!" 

Hyunsik's grip in his hair tightened and he tugged, pulling Eunkwang into a deep kiss. "Fuck, baby! You're so cute when you ask for what you want. Alright, come here then." He settled against the opposite wall, shoving his pants and briefs down and grabbing the lube at the same time, a quick fumble where everything surprisingly turned out alright, and Eunkwang was crawling to him. "Faster, baby. Watching you got me all riled up." He pulled at his hard cock, spreading the lube around. 

"If...If I..." Eunkwang bit his lip nervously as he straddled Hyunsik, his asshole perching right on the tip of his cock, just grazing it. Hyunsik raised an eyebrow. "If I make you come, can I come?" 

Hyunsik huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. "Where did you learn to negotiate? Hm..maybe. Let's see if you can make me come first." He gripped Eunkwang's hips and pushed him down, moaning at the feel of Eunkwang's hole swallowing him up. "Ride me like you did that toy, sweetheart." Hyunsik grinned at the determined look in Eunkwang's eyes. God, he was just too! fucking! cute! Just as Eunkwang was building up speed, Hyunsik couldn't even resist anymore and he reached down to release the cock ring, stroking the Little to completion. 

Eunkwang gasped and his hips ground down as he came into Hyunsik's hand. He blinked at Hyunsik in surprise then pouted. "B-but I didn't-! Siiikkkiiieee!" 

"Oh now you're mad I let you come? You were begging for it before," Hyunsik said, laughing. 

"Wanted you to come first, like I promised," Eunkwang muttered. "And this was punishment! So why?" 

"You're just too cute for me to handle, baby boy. What can I say? I'm a weak, weak man," Hyunsik purred, kissing his nose and making him giggle. "I didn't say for you to stop though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are spoiling me with all these eunkwang prompts i love it :3c


End file.
